Residences, offices, and other locations may have electronic devices (e.g., lamps, fans, heaters, televisions, motion sensors, etc.). Some electronic devices may be operated within a network environment. For example, an automation network may allow a user to schedule or otherwise automate functionalities of various electronic devices (e.g., network devices) connected to the network. Automation networks generally operate only in accordance with rules and settings manually provided by users. Without knowledge of a user's intentions and needs, providing such rules and settings by way of an automated process may be impossible. Moreover, predicting and executing rules and settings automatically may be undesirable to users that are uncomfortable with network device operations being performed automatically without their input being provided.